Prohibido Amarte
by Momo-Princess
Summary: [AU] Todo en la vida de Eren cambia cuando conoce a un encantadora chica de mirada profunda en cierta cafetería de la ciudad, sin saber que esta hermosa joven tiene un secreto: Ella es un chico. Esto hará que el castaño comience a dudar sobre sus gustos a la hora de enamorarse, mientras una ilusionada Mikasa no se quedara atrás. [Capitulo 1] [Riren]


**Advertencia:** Posibles errores ortográficos al igual que redacción. Lamento las molestias.

* * *

Capitulo 1

.

 _POV Eren_

Era un día común en la escuela, yo como siempre estaba sentado en mi respectivo asiento contando las horas para que la aburrida clase de historia terminara. Podría decirse que este tema de las guerras, declaraciones de la independencia, combates y esas cosas no es que fueran de mi mayor interés. Además de que tampoco disfrutaba tener que escuchar al aburrido maestro narrar para nosotros escribamos, y para colmo, ¡Nos dictaba rápido!

Era un verdadero hijo de puta.

Suspire apoyando mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano. Juro que por poco me quedaba dormido mientras nos explicaban unas cosas del libro, de no ser por una bola de papel que mi amigo Armin me había lanzado y que al momento de dirigir mi mirada a su asiento, él me hizo unas señas guiándome de que lo abriera.

Yo obedecí.

 _¿Qué te parece si salimos después de clases?_

Yo sonreí después de leer eso, no sería mala idea, después de todo no tenía planes para la tarde.

Cogí un lápiz, busque un espacio que estuviera vacío para escribir mi respuesta y discretamente, sin que el profesor me viera, lance el papelito hasta el escritorio de mi mejor amigo rubio.

A los pocos segundos que Armin había recibido mi respuesta, volteo para mirarme con una sonrisa, colocando su dedo en alto.

Estaba decidido, después de que las aburridas clases terminaran, yo y mi buen amigo Armin saldríamos a dar algún paseo o caminata por la ciudad. No estaba concentrado en las clases, mi mente estaba en su propio mundo divagando algunas otras cosas como por ejemplo que maravilla me habrá cocinado mi mamá hoy, si me dejaran demasiada tarea, o incluso estaba ideando lo que iba a hacer con mi mejor amigo toda la tarde. Ya saben, chicas lindas, videojuegos, comía chatarra y todo lo que adolescente loco haría con compañía de alguien.

Aunque todo eso sería una excepción con Armin, puede que sea mi mejor amigo pero en algo que diferenciábamos era que mientras yo prefería la diversión y libertad, él era de los chicos responsables y que prefieren hacer lo correcto antes de lo malo.

¿Lindo verdad?, muchas chicas desearían tener un novio como Armin.

Una vez más la bolita de papel había caído sobre mi asiento y yo como lo hice anteriormente voltee para ver de quien se trataba, aunque claro, no era necesario, seguro Armin estaba aburrido al igual que yo en la clase.

 _¿Notaste como Mikasa te está mirando?_

 _Hace buen rato esta así._

Cerré mis ojos, esto no podía ser cierto.

Mikasa Ackerman era la chica que según los rumores de mi salón estaba enamorada de mi desde hace varios años, cosa que no me importaba mucho, hasta es más, no la culpo, soy alguien encantador –sí, claro- pero si hablamos en serio, no es que ella sea fea, todo lo contrario, es hermosa y con un cuerpo demasiado formado para ser una mujer, solo que yo no podría ver a Mikasa de esa manera, era demasiado callada y aislada para mi gusto, pienso que si llegáramos a ser algo nuestra relación no podría funcionar y terminaríamos a los meses.

Ella es algo agradable juzgando por lo poco que hemos hablado pero igual preferido tener su amistad antes que algún tipo de relación amorosa, además Mikasa es la mejor amiga de Sasha, una de las chicas más locas y raras de mi clase.

— Eren. — Voltee hacia atrás mi cabeza, al parecer mi amigo Connie quería decirme algo. — ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? — Comenzó a susurrar teniendo cuidado de que alguien pueda escucharlo.

Gire unos cuantos segundos para observar al profesor que comenzó a escribir su clase en el pizarrón y volver a poner toda mi atención a Connie.

— ¿Cuáles rumores?

Él soltó un suspiro y me lanzo una mirada de: "Eres un completo idiota."

Cosa que podría ser cierta.

— ¿De verdad que no sabes a cuales me refiero?

Negué con mi cabeza varias veces esperando a que me contara el maldito cotilleo que tanta decía.

— Bueno dicen que… —Pauso unos segundos para poder acercarse un poco más hacia mi asiento y susurrarme casi cerca de mi odio. — Mikasa piensa confesarte sus sentimientos mañana.

Yo solo abrí los ojos como un par de platos, ¿Acaso escuche bien?

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Me levante exaltado de mi asiento, al parecer llame la atención de todos interrumpiendo la clase.

 _Ya me jodí._

— ¡Joven Jaeger! ¡¿Acaso quiere salir de mi clase?!

Todos, incluyendo a Armin, comenzaron a reír.

Después de un pequeño sermón por parte del profesor, el día transcurrió de una manera muy lenta o seguro así lo sentí yo, que era lo más probable. No quise cruzarme con Connie y los demás por el resto del día, así que solo me dispuse a esperar a Armin al culminar las clases, exactamente fuera de la escuela. Estaba recostado en un árbol, cruzado de brazos y con mi mochila colgando en un hombro, mirando hacia la nada me distraía en mis pensamientos, sobre todo el tema de la supuesta confesión de Mikasa, por alguna razón me tenía algo... ¿Nervioso?

Si eso llegara a pasar, sería la primera vez que una chica se me confesara, y para ser sinceros, no sé cómo sería tener que rechazar a alguien y peor aún tener que lidiar con ella si le llegara a romper el corazón. No quiero tener esa clase de reputación, ni que fuera Christa, la chica más linda de mi clase y que rechazo a la mayoría de hombres de la escuela.

Podría decirse que… yo fui uno de ellos.

— ¿Eren?

— ¡Armin! — Me asuste instantáneamente. Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no había notado cuando Armin se me había acercado. — No me asustes de esa manera.

— Lo siento. — Rio por la expresión que había puesto, se acomodó parte de su camisa y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección. — ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y comencé a acompañarlo a su costado.

Todo el trayecto que tuvimos fue de puras charlas sin sentido, una que otra sobre los proyectos que nos habían dejado y lo muy aburrido que iba a ser tener que realizarlos. Armin también me conto que estaba pensando en tener una relación, no sabía exactamente con quien ya que al parecer aparte que le gusten las mujeres también empezaba a tener cierto interés en los hombres.

No es que sea homofóbico, solo que no toleraba tanto el hecho de ver a un chico con otro de su mismo sexo besuqueándose y dándose abrazos públicamente, eso era todo.

Le di mi sincera opinión sobre su caso y al parecer Armin se lo llevo de una buena manera, lo que le dije exactamente fue que no dudara tanto y mejor siguiera con sus estudios, que el amor podría llegar solo a su vida cuando él menos lo espere y quien sabe, podría ser el amor de su vida.

Lo sé, soy un buen consejero.

Por alguna razón a ambos nos dio hambre y como no teníamos tanto dinero decidimos en entrar a una pequeña cafetería que era muy conocida por cierta zona. Sus precios eran accesibles a nuestros bolsillos así que sin más pre ángulos Armin y yo entramos para que a los minutos de haber ingresado una amable camarera fuera a atender nuestra orden.

Dos cafés y algo de galletas, lo simple.

Una vez sentados en nuestra mesa y esperando que llegara nuestro pedido, Armin comenzó a mirar por la ventana mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos.

— Oye, Armin. —

— ¿Eh? — Mi mejor amigo volteo para verme.

— Tú… ¿Habías oído sobre los rumores en la clase?

— ¿Sobre qué Mikasa se te va a confesar mañana?

¡El maldito lo sabía y no me había hablado al respecto!, arquee una ceja y coloque una de mis manos en puño haciendo fuerza conteniendo toda mi ira hacia mi mejor amigo, tenía ganas de propinarle un golpe, pero era mejor no hacer tanto alboroto en un lugar público.

— Sé que estas molesto. — Y sí que lo estaba. — pero Eren, no siempre tienes que dejarte llevar por rumores.

En eso tenía razón, debía admitirlo.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿Y si en verdad pasa eso? ¿Qué hago?

— Simplemente la rechazas y ya, no veo que sea todo un problema. — Me respondió como si fuera algo simple de hacer y su tono de desinterés lo hacía notar. — Pero eso sí, deberás hacerlo de una manera amable para que no salga tan lastimada.

Suspire un poco. Armin podría ser alguien que era directo en algunas ocasiones, pero así era mi amigo de todas maneras.

— Están demorando mucho, ¿No crees? — Mire el reloj que tenía la cafetería y en efecto, habían pasado varios minutos y no había llegado nadie con nuestra orden.

— Cierto, ¿Habrá pasado algo? — Encogí mis hombros y después de eso Armin se colocó de pie. — Iré a ver, ya vuelvo.

Lo vi alejarse hacia un lado de la cafetería, deduzco que fue a la cocina o a alguna caja para reclamar. Yo permanecí sentado esperando a que mi amigo regresara, estaba cerca de una ventana así que me distraía fácilmente con las personas pasar y todo lo que estaba pasando afuera de la tienda. Algo en mi estómago hizo ruido y sentía pequeñas molestias, no creo que sea por el hambre.

Necesitaba ir al baño.

Me levante lo más rápido posible y literalmente comencé a correr para buscar el baño. Una vez que lo encontré ingrese para terminar lo que tenía que hacer, me lave las manos para finalmente secarme las manos con unas toallas que tenía el baño. El camino para llegar a mi mesa era tener que cruzar unas cuantas mesas y pasar también por el baño de las mujeres.

No podría negar que la curiosidad me gano y echaba una pequeña mirada a las cuantas chicas que salían algunas eran señoras de edad y otras cuantas jóvenes universitarias o incluso de secundaria. Pero, algo que si me cautivo por completo fue verla a ella.

No era una cualquier chica, ella se veía diferente a las que pasaban. Sus cabellos negros los traía largos, le llagaban por lo menos hasta la espalda, su rostro era de rasgos finos al igual que sus ojos; mostraba una mirada penetrante y profunda, daba miedo en un inicio, pero me pregunto cómo sería si alguna vez sonriera, seguro se vería más hermosa de lo que ya es. Debo admitir que era algo plana tanto por delante y atrás, pero eso lo podía perdonar su delgada figura, más su blusa que hacia conjunto con su largo pantalón de vestir sentía que en cualquier momento me enamoraría.

Me acerque a ella con cierto aire de atrevimiento y notaba como su semblante lo tenía serio.

— Hola linda. — Actué como todo un galán saludando con mi voz coqueta.

Me lanzo una mirada de asco y no me dijo palabra alguna, ¿Es que acaso se hacia la de rogar?

Y así se fue caminando dejándome como un completo idiota, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Volveré todas las veces que sea necesario a este café para volverla a encontrar.

A los pocos minutos llego Armin con nuestro pedido.

Aleluya.

Así, el día paso volando y yo solo me quede pensando en que quería volver a verla una vez más.

— 0 —

 **Aclaraciones: Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Esta historia sera un intento de ¿Comedia? ¿drama? .. pues, no estoy segura, solo espero les agrade como a mi me gustara continuar escribiendo.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
